


[Podfic] You Should Have Changed Course Long Ago

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blogging, Blow Jobs, Epistolary, First Time, Flashbacks, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, blogging john, occasionally submissive Sherlock, quietly dominant John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John realizes too late what has been in his heart all along, and flees London. But can he ever truly leave Sherlock behind?





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Should Have Changed Course Long Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968697) by [msdisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain). 



> A million zillion thanks to msdisdain for allowing me to podfic this gem of a fic!

 

 

Length: 20:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5a6eb8sf6u3bwxn/YSHCCLA+by+msdisdain+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3eiplemdueftaf6/YSHCCLA+by+msdisdain+-+Chapter+1+-+Before.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/yshccla-by-msdisdain-chapter-1-before))

Pre/Post Music - [Lived A Lie (live session) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmd4dorrhsY)\- You Me At Six

 


	2. Before - Part 2

Length: 13:31

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7bej5a54va9byrv/YSHCCLA+by+msdisdain+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0c8me2o4cz2ucdd/YSHCCLA+by+msdisdain+-+Chapter+2+Before+Part+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/yshccla-by-msdisdain-chapter-2-before-part-2))

 


End file.
